Us and Them- A Jolteon and Umbreon Fanfic
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: The backstory of Jolt, how he came to be, why he hides his true color, and the reason why he harbors a grudge against a certain moonlight pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tempers Flared

(Jolt: Yet another book about me?

Me: Eeyup.

Jolt: Why so many?

Me: I am you.

Jolt: No you're not.

Me: Orly? Shady, c'mere for a minute.

Shade: Yeah, other Jolt?

Jolt: Don't you dare…

Me: *Kisses Shade, whom immediately begins to kiss back*

Jolt: Okay! I give! Stop!

Me: Damn well better give… *lets Shade go*)

Jolteon and Umbreon. Both are early Eeveeloutions, but that's where the similarities end. Stat wise, they're polar opposites. Jolteon is wicked fast and can dish out a mighty special attack, while Umbreon is slow as fuck, but can really take a hit. Shield and sword. They're both the most masculine, while most of the other Eevees are feminine. Some people are under the silly idea that Umbreon is cooler, and therefor better. (In reality, neither is true) So they're both males on polar opposite sides of the spectrum, fighting for dominance. I'd say "and you people try to ship them," but really, there's not really that much of a ship literary wise. In conclusion, Jolteon and Umbreon are really sworn enemies, born to fight each other for dominance. Sadly for Umbreon, however, (I have stats and evidence on my side for this one) Jolteon will win. Umbreon is simply not on his level. Anyone who disagrees has either: A- not fought me and my Jolt, or B- make the assumption Umbreon is better based on looks. OMFG itz a fakin moonlite ninja sweg darkness pokreman! ZOMG itz da best I can pwn all ze n00bs with it awe yea! Fucking. Idiots. Be sensible here, or GTFO. Take your idiocy elsewhere. (If you're still kidding yourself beyond this point, message me, have an Umbreon ready in black / white, and prepare to be raped by Jolt personally.) And now that my little logic rant is done, it's time to tell of one such instance, of a feud, no, a hatred between two Pokémon, and one that ended in blood.

"Why… Why do you hate me so much!?" Shade screamed at Jolt, who looked away. "I don't hate you, Shady… I did, but not anymore." Shade turned her head and looked up at him, then wiped a tear from her eye. "Dammit Jolt… I've wanted you ever since we met! I still want you! You're the only one I ever fucking think about!" Jolt took a step forward, despite his surprise at her outburst. "Shade, I… I…" Shade let a fresh wave of tears roll, then lurched forward and embraced him. "I love you, Arceus dammit! I love you, so much! All I want is to be with YOU, Jolt, no one else!" Both of their faces turned a bright red after hearing her confess her love for him. "Shade…" All he could muster was her name. She took a step back, and locked eyes with him, tears and hurt overflowing from them. "Just say it!" she screamed. "Just say that you hate me for what I am, and all my love is in vain!" After hearing herself say that, she finally broke down from tears to sobs. "You're really stupid, you know that?" Jolt said, a thin line of tears beginning to film over his eyes. "Can't you see that I love you too? Can't you see that you're the only Umbreon I can stand? You're special, Shade. You're not like any of the others I've ever met!" Jolt's voice began to rise, and he took another step forward. "C-can't you see that I want to be with you, too?!" When he finished, Shade looked up from her crying, the look in her eyes changing from one of despair to one of hope. "R-really?" she shuddered, her blush from a few moments ago starting to return. Jolt nodded slowly. Inside him was a whirlwind of emotion. He hated Umbreon. Love was bad, all he ever did was get hurt. He wanted to be alone. And yet, at the same time, against all those feelings was this overwhelming desire to be with Shade. He truly did want to be with her, but he was scared she'd just end up hurting him, like the others. Like Snow. Still, it couldn't hurt to give this blossoming love a chance, could it? Jolt's desire for Shade overtook him right then. The both of them stopped talking and, as one, slowly leaned in. Shade was shaking in anticipation, never having gone this far with a male before, and hoping she would perform adequately. Jolt could sense her apprehension, and took charge. In a sudden burst of passion, he threw both of his arms around her neck and pulled her to him, even as she leaned, until their faces were only inches apart. By now, Shade's entire face was crimson. For a moment, time stood still. She watched him in slow motion, lean in just a bit more as he closed his eyes, and she felt herself involuntarily doing the same.

When their lips met, sparks literally flew. Jolt cocked his head a little to the side, while Shade stayed perfectly still. However, it wasn't long until she eased into the kiss that she had wanted for so long, and felt her paws begin to creep up his shoulders. It was one helluva way to confess his love, and she loved every second of it. Both hearts pounded at a thousand beats per minute. She felt his tongue touch her lips, as she had imagined oh so many times, and gently opened for him. This time, it was actually happening. This time, it was all real.

Jolt and Shade laid next to each other near the camp fire, huddling for more than warmth. She had her head in his chest, and he had his head on hers. They snuggled together happily under the moonlight, not wanting to be anywhere else than with each other right then. For the first time in a while, Jolt was actually happy. His now yellow-green coat glimmered under the stars, shining faintly by the firelight. "Tell me why you hate Umbreon so much." Shade's words cut the silence like a knife, and Jolt was a bit hesitant. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, giving the ring around her forehead a gentle kiss as he did. "Get comfy. It's a long story." Shade shifted to where she was on her side, and looking up at him with her big, beautiful, curious red eyes. "It all started back when I was an Eevee. Back then, I didn't try to hide… This." He showed her a faint patch of green where the dye was rubbing off. "You're shiny?" she asked, and he nodded slowly. "You don't hate me for it, do you?" he asked, a little fear in his voice. "No, why would I? It makes you unique." Jolt sighed, relived. "I only wish everyone shared your opinion. Ever since the incident, which is why I harbor a grudge against Umbreon, except you of course, I've been making a dye out of flowers to make me look, well, normal." Shade leaned up and kissed his nose, which managed to bring a small smile out of him. "Tell me," she said. Jolt nodded, as the painful memory came crawling back to him.

The little Eevee who would one day become Jolt trotted through the forest with his friend excitedly. Today would be the day of his first Eevee festival, and he couldn't wait to finally meet some other members of his race, and end his isolation. He had never truly seen another Eeveeloution, and it was his friend Ember, a cute little Vulpix who secretly had a crush on him, that told him about the Festival. Jolt's parents abandoned him as an egg, thinking it was bad since it was an odd color, but he didn't need to know that. Now, he and Ember walked side by side, murmuring excitedly as they approached their destination. "You think they'll let me in?" she asked, and he nodded. "I don't see why not. You're with me, and we look similar anyway." She shrugged, and the two walked until they could hear the voices of a large crowd. Hours later, they picked a spot to rest for the night after having a great first day. Flash, who was Jolt before he evolved, had had a great day, but Ember had been as sure. She had been treated just fine, but she had noticed some of the others look at Flash disapprovingly because he looked different. The next day went off without a hitch as well. They played games, ate new foods and had a blast, but still Ember noticed some more glances or murmurs as Flash passed. They split off for just a little wile while Ember went to get an everstone she wanted to trade, and Flash wandered about aimlessly, still oblivious to the looks and whispers. He came upon a booth, and inside was an old Jolteon. "Why, hello there young one," the Jolteon said in a kind tone. "Hello, mister," he responded happily. "What's in here?" The Jolteon chuckled. "You must not know who I am if you need to ask that. I once studied under a man called the move tutor, until he released me after a fight that is best left in the past. I can teach you any move you'd like to know." Flash looked at him in awe, which made the old Eevee smile. "You're not like some of the other disrespectful brats here, I see. I like you, so ill teach you some moves, free of charge." Flash couldn't believe it; any moves for free? This carnival just kept getting better and better.

"So what did you learn?" Shade interrupted, snapping Jolt back to reality. "Two moves," he replied. "You've already seen my metal claws, which I use all the time, but I learned another." With that, Jolt stood, and calling forth the energy he hadn't used in a while, fired a powerful ice beam, freezing a nearby tree solid. "Why don't you ever use that move?" Shade asked as he laid back down, clearly impressed. "It brings up memories that are best left in the past." He responded, with a little emotion leaving him. "If I knew it, I'd use it all the time. Besides, why not use your fifth move? How'd you even get five anyway?" Jolt shrugged. "I learned three others, but Ice beam and Metal Claw always seemed to stick."

Flash panted, tired but triumphant. He'd spent the better part of the day learning those two moves, and now that he had them mastered, he felt victorious. However, the sun was setting had he had to go find Ember. He quickly thanked the old Jolteon who taught him, and immediately began to search for his friend. He looked high, and he looked low, but she wasn't anywhere. He figured she must've gone back to their little campsite, so he headed in that direction, hoping to get there before it got too dark. Off to his left, there was a group of about 5 Eevees, all clustered around something. As he got closer, he heard frantic shouting, and decided to go and get a closer look. "Get off of me!" Ember screamed. Flash sprinted forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sure that you're all very excited to hear that I am, in fact, not dead.

Jolt: Where have you been? We've all been bored out of our minds and living on Taco Bell for three weeks straight!

Uhh… I was on a journey of self-discovery.

Jolt: That's a funny way to say you broke your laptop…

That too. Also, there's gonna be some changes around here, effective immediately.

Shade: Like what?

Well, first off, this opening part is gonna be like a sitcom. Kinda.

Inferno: Wasn't already, though?

Don't question me! Also, as I toured around, I realized something.

Snow: What was that?

Well, apparently, it's not normal for you guys to be out of my computer.

-Silence-

Breeze: He knows…

Midnight: Just as we feared. Alright guys, let's get him.

Uh, guys? Guys?!

While my other self is being harassed, I'd like to say thank you for your patience. I'm back. Also, the characters of Fenara, Fenray, Tailo, Shadow, Alisa, Jake, and Cheddar, (more or less) the blood lust, plus the reserve are all the property of Fennekinlover321's A Cub's Crush, and are used with permission. Seriously, read this fic if you haven't already. It's awesome.

Chapter 2: In the Time of Need

Flash ran for Ember as fast as he could, almost falling as his legs struggled to keep up with him. He had no idea what this group of Eevees were doing to his friend, but she sounded scared, and he had promised to look out for her. Ember's cries were getting more and more frantic by the second, and the closer he got, the more desperate he became. This couldn't have been a game, her cries were too shrill and panicked. As Flash neared the edge of the group, amazingly he was still undetected. That was about to change. Flash was going too fast to alter his course now, but he didn't want to. He leaned his head down, shut his eyes tight, and barreled into one of the Eevees as hard as he could, sending the surprised cub flying into a tree.

The impact had killed his speed, but luckily he wasn't dizzy. He took a moment to stare at the wide-eyed group for a moment, then crouched low to the ground, and growled as menacingly as he could. He was so angry that his growl actually frightened some of the others, and they took a few steps back. In front of him was a bigger Eevee, the apparent ringleader, standing over Ember. He had scuff marks all over his underbelly from being kicked by the frantic Ember, who was now looking over at Flash. When she saw her friend, and her tormenter was distracted, she immediately kicked him off of her and ran to Flash.

She wanted to hug him, nuzzle him or just feel his familiar fur, but all she could do was hide behind him, she was so scared. "What were they doing to you?" Flash growled, not daring to take his eyes off the group in front of him.

"Th-they told me I had to leave because I wasn't an Ee-eevee…" Ember stuttered, on the verge of breaking down now that she finally had an ally. "I said no, and then that big one pushed me d-down and started kicking me…" She pointed to the Eevee that had been standing over her, who by now had gotten to his feet. When he saw that she was pointing at him, he only chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, so what? What are you gonna do about it?" There was something about his smug, overconfident tone that really pissed Flash off. He growled at him angrily, and crouched even lower into an attack position. The big Eevee was surprised, as not many of the smaller Pokémon were as blatantly unafraid of him as this one. Then, he laughed at his own surprise. What was he thinking, being a bit concerned? He had 5 other Eevees as back up.

He stepped toward Flash dramatically, despite the concerned faces of his followers, who thought that their leader was marching toward his impending doom. He stopped a few feet in front of Flash, who hadn't moved from his position. "Now take your stupid little girlfriend and get out of here, or else," the Eevee taunted, feeling mighty. It was then that Flash lost it. First, no one told him what to do like that. Second, no one insulted his friends. He leaped forward and dashed at the stunned Eevee before him, and head butted him in the face. The improvised skull bash sent him skidding painfully across the ground for several meters. There was even a few drops of blood on the ground where he had been hit.

The leader laid there motionless. He had never been knocked out before, and the hit he sustained was enough to keep him out for a while. Flash didn't know he could hit that hard, even though he was enraged. He stood up straight, and glared at the rest of them, several of whom shrunk back under his gaze. "C'mon guys, lets grab Razor and get out of here!" One of the smallest of the gang screamed, and the rest of them hurried to do so. _His names Razor?_ Flash thought, watching them run. _ Pathetic._

When the last Eevee was out of sight, Flash turned around to face Ember, and gently licked her forehead. "You okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice. She nodded, and even seemed to brighten up a little as he licked her. She was still shaking, and in that moment, broke down and snuggled up to him. Flash was surprised, but let her. He would have probably done the same if he were in her position. He even wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him to help her calm down. Feeling safe in his embrace, Ember soon stopped shaking, and allowed herself to relax. She curled up against him, and it wasn't long until she fell asleep. Flash held on to her the entire time, not daring to let her go, until he finally laid down next to her, so close that their pelts touched. She was so warm and he was comfortable, and before long he joined her in a deep sleep after all the excitement.

The next day, the final day of the fair, was relatively uneventful. They didn't see any of the Eevees from last night, though they probably couldn't have identified them if they had tried, and all was peaceful. Ember clung to Flash's side the entire time, which was good because Flash didn't want to let his friend out of his sight again. They won some berries and even a bit of fish at some of the games, and left early to avoid all the crowds as they left. Towards sunset, they stopped at a lake on their way home, and ate their dinner together on the shore, watching the light fade from the sky. It was a beautiful view and a perfect spot for dinner, so perfect in fact that they decided to stop there and stay for the night. This time, Ember fell asleep with her head on Flash, using him as a pillow.

"A pillow, huh?" Shade asked, getting up from where she had been laying. She carefully walked over to him, then laid down and rested her head on Jolt's side. When he didn't protest, she snuggled up to him, nuzzling his spikey pelt, and nodded at him to continue.

They agreed not to tell Ember's parents about what had happened, for fear that they wouldn't ever let her go again. Still, she was a bit nervous as they approached the cave that was her den. Flash was glad that he had grown up knowing her father, otherwise the Ninetales would've intimidated him like he did most others. "How was it? Did you have a fun time?" he asked as Ember ran up and gave him a big hug.

"It was great, I had a blast with Flash!" she exclaimed as her friend approached. The Ninetales nodded his approval before disappearing back into his cave, leaving the two alone together. Ember didn't want to be away from him again, but his den was close by. Maybe she would go play with him tomorrow. They both stood there for a moment in the darkness under the moonlight, trying to decide what to say. "Thanks, for back there, with those bullies. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Flash grinned, enjoying the praise. "It was nothing, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." He was right, too. Ember would've done anything for the Eevee that she cared so much for. When it was time for them to part, her feelings for him always bubbled up to the surface, but now, now that he had said that he would've done it again, he would stand up for her… Maybe he did care in more than one way. She had to find out. There would be no backing down this time, as she had so many times before. Without warning, she ran up and kissed Flash, right on the cheek. His eyes dilated and his cheeks turned bright red on his silver face. He couldn't hide his blush, even in the moonlight. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Ember silenced him by putting her paw to his mouth. She too was blushing, he could see it despite her red fur. She had already gotten the answer she wanted, and now exhaustion was beginning to set in. She gave him another kiss on his other cheek, then happily ran back into her den.

Flash stood there for a moment, looking at the hole that she disappeared into. A whirlwind of emotions were whipping around inside of him. He felt something in his heart that he hadn't felt before, a weird fuzziness. He thought of Ember again, and the fuzziness returned. It was like, whenever he thought of her, his heart was happy. "Oh no…" he thought as the realization slowly set in. He was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Jolt: Welcome back Eon. Those wounds seem to be healing quite nicely!

Yeah, go fuck yourself. Stupid cactus prick…

Shade: Oh come on creator, it wasn't that bad, was it?

No, not at all, considering that thanks to you guys I now have a 5,000 dollar hospital bill to pay. Do you have any idea how hard it was to come up with an explanation for the wounds?

Sun: Yeah, cool, so anyway, I've been reading the comments on some other stories and I was wondering when you'll finally put me with Jolt

Well, that's not for sure yet…

Sun: Dude, almost everyone wants you to. Even Blackspots want you to, and she NEVER wants him with anyone but an Umbreon

You do make a convincing argument…

Sun: Yes, I do. If this becomes cannon, which it damn well better, then I'm sorry for the spoiler everybody

I'm starting to feel like you guys are writing more of the story than I am…

Chapter 3: The new sensation

Jolt hadn't moved from where he was standing for several minutes now. All he could do was gawk at the mouth of the dark cave that that little Vulpix had disappeared into. That cute little Vulpix. Who had kissed him. Who he was in love with. Every time he thought about it, the same fuzzy feeling always returned to him. He had a bad case of lovesickness. His mind was frantically analyzing every small detail of Ember, wanting to create a perfect image of her. He wanted to run into her den and be with her, yet run away as far as he could at the same time.

It was a little while longer until he finally managed to pry himself away from his spot, grateful to Arceus that no one had seen him standing there for so long. He was so unsure about all these new feelings, and really didn't want to be questioned on them. There was a noticeable spring in his step as he walked home in the moonlit forest. In his mind, however, he wasn't even there. He was walking on the clouds, soaring with the stars, dancing in the heavens. His head felt dizzy, but it was a good dizzy. Normally, he would've been scared of his own drunken behavior. But now as he skipped along with a silly grin on his face, nothing mattered to him anymore. All that mattered was him and Ember and the love that they shared.

It took him twice as long as it normally did to reach his den from Ember's, but time had long ceased to matter for the love-struck Eevee. Tomorrow, he decided, he would go to her den and confess to her the extent of his newfound feelings for her. His head slowly began to clear as he walked into his small, familiar cave, and his vision returned to normal. Now that he was sober again, or close enough to it, hunger began to set in. They hadn't eaten since that morning, and as he thought about that his belly began to growl. "Thank Arceus I had those Magikarps saved…" he thought out loud, rushing towards them. The leaves he had wrapped them in kept them nice and preserved, not to mention stopped them from stinking up his cave. He lit a small fire at the entrance, swiping his claws along a rock to make sparks, and tended to the fire to make it grow as fast as possible. Once that was done, he moved his makeshift spit over it, and went to get two of his fish while the rock heated. He was going to eat well tonight. In no time at all, he had his dinner grilling on the rock. He sprinkled some crushed and dried herbs over them, and the aroma was already making his mouth water. Living alone, he had experimented with food a lot, and had developed the spit, discovered the best herbs, and invented cooking in itself. Ember's family had been over for dinner on more than one occasion.

Flash watched the spice sink passed the scales into the flesh, which was now done cooking. He carefully moved his meal off the hot spit and onto a flat rock he ate his meals on, then placed the spit back in its place and the cooking rock into the small stream that ran by his cave. It was incredibly convenient, since he didn't have to go anywhere to clean his dishes. As he quickly peeled off the scales and threw them into the stream, his belly was growling so loudly that he thought it had a mind of its own. Lastly, he got an Oran berry and squeezed the juice all over his fish, then popped the remainder of it in his mouth. Now that that was all done, he attacked the fish with a ravenous hunger. In less than 4 minutes, he had eaten an entire Magikarp. It was delicious, but as he stared at the second, he wished that Ember could've been there to share it with him. _Oh well, more for me,_ he thought, and dove in, making short work of the other fish.

After his meal he took a few drinks from and washed up in the stream, and dragged both of the now clean rocks back to his cave. As he flopped onto his soft, grassy sleeping mat, he thought of what Ember was doing right then. Probably sleeping peacefully, as he should be doing. As he thought of her, he doubted he would be able to get any sleep at all, and he was probably right. His mind was still buzzing with thoughts of her, and it seemed like it was digging up every experience he'd had with her for the past 2 years. He wondered how she could possibly be sleeping is she felt as strongly as he did. The kiss had enlightened him to this new feeling, and he loved every second of it. He loved being in love.

"What's with that smile, sweetie? You haven't stopped grinning since you came back." Ember's father's question snapped her back to reality. She realized that she had been sitting there, staring at the wall for the past 10 minutes with the same love-struck grin that Flash was wearing. "Yeah, I've never seen you so spaced out," her mother remarked. "So what's up?" She laid down right in front of Ember, looking at her face to face. Ember felt a bead of sweat start to form on her brow. They knew something was up, but she couldn't tell them about Flash yet; not until she was absolutely sure that he loved her back.

"Oh, uh, I was just having a day dream about some Stritus berries I ate. They were so good…" Ember looked up at her mother hopefully, but she still hadn't completely bought her story. "Where did you get them, then?" she asked, giving her daughter an interrogative grin. "Stritus are very rare." Great. She had Ember there. "Well um, Flash found them as we were walking home!" She smiled for a second, until she found the flaw in her lie; Flash. She found her grin begin to creep up on her again, and her vision began to go a little fuzzy as she thought of him. Her mother noted this, and was determined to figure out her daughter's secret. "Flash did, huh?" Ember brightened up at the mention of his name. Bingo. That was it. Ember's mother jumped up, then beckoned for her mate to come over. "Hun, I think our daughter has a crush!"

The young Vulpix's eyes shot open as a large blush spread to her cheeks, all in the space of about 10 seconds. How had she been found out so quickly? Was it really that obvious? Ember sighed, and looked down, defeated. "It's Flash…" Her voice came out as little more than a whisper. Her mother squeed, and looked down at her excitedly. "I knew it. I knew it I knew it. I knew it was going to be Flash, I just knew it!" Ember wasn't sure whether she was gladdened or embarrassed by her mother's reaction. She decided on embarrassment as her mother got a dreamy look in her eyes. "You two will be together, and you'll get married, and have so many little Vulpixs and Eevees… Its sooooo romantic!" Ember buried her face in her paws, wishing she was anywhere but there, particularly with Flash in his den. Her mother always had been a bit of a romance nut. Her father didn't help, either. Looking back and forth between his wife and his daughter, he burst out laughing, rolling back onto his nine puffy tails. It was going to be a very long night.

The next morning, with her mother's approval, she set off for Flash's cave. It was still very early; even the sun hadn't risen yet. She hoped she wouldn't walk in on him sleeping, but at this point, she wanted to see him so badly that she didn't care. Her heart yearned for him, and it wasn't going to be denied, not now. When she entered, she found him out cold. He had barely gotten any sleep last night thinking about her, and now that he was finally resting he was completely out. He was sleeping so peacefully… She could fix that. Ember sat down, and aimed her mouth just above his nose, then shot an ember just above him. The small jet of flame singed his nose, making him jump up in surprise. This, in turn, caused him to bang his head on the roof of his cave, and he fell back down, clutching his hurting face. Part of Ember wanted to lick his nose and nuzzle him until he felt better, but the sight before her as just too funny, and she fell back laughing, similar to her father last night.

Ember was able to fulfil both of her wants. After her laughing fit, which lasted a bit longer than Flash would've liked, she gave his nose a gentle lick. Her warm tongue actually made his burning nose cool down, not to mention he liked the feeling of it. From there she started licking and nuzzling his throbbing head, causing him to relax as the pain began to subside. "I'm sorry I woke you up so harshly," she soothingly whispered into his ear. "But I just had to see you again as soon as I could after last night." Flash nodded, grateful to see her again and glad she had actually wanted to see him. His hopes were steadily rising, but he needed confirmation. "You really wanted to see me again?" Ember stopped her nuzzling, and took a step back before nodding. She was serious about how she felt. "So… that means that you… do you really like me?" Even though Flash had been so sure before, he had never been so nervous awaiting a response. Ember just giggled, and moved back over to him, and laid her head down on his chest. "Of course I like you, silly! I kissed you, didn't I?" Flash said nothing, but instead leaned over, and this time it was he who kissed her cheek. He finally had his confirmation. She grinned as yet another blush crawled onto her cheeks. "So… are we in love?" Ember wasted no time in her response. "If you love me as much as I love you, then yeah… we're totally in love." Flash put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. "We're in love."


	4. Chapter 4

Jolt: I'm surprised you have been letting us stay in your house and eat your food, to be honest

Well, my life would be really boring otherwise, wouldn't it? I love you guys like my own family…

Jolt: Yeah cool whatever so I was reading over this chapter, and its bull crap. I would never be caught so easily.

Jolt, did you just pull an Alisa? Because you failed. Bad.

Jolt: Uh, no, why?

Because unlike other writers I make this segment BEFORE I write the chapter.

Jolt: …

Chapter 4: Impending Doom

It was official. A week after that first kiss, and both cubs were still as deeply in love with each other as they were on the first night. Neither felt any less of an intensity of their passion for the other, much less wanted to be away from each other for more than 45 seconds. They were in love, and they both knew it; they had felt that way long enough to know it was real. For Flash, life was at an all-time high, and couldn't get any better. This new emotion was better than eating the ripest Stritus berry, sleeping in the sunniest spot or drinking the sweetest, most crisp water from the lake by his cave in the summer. For Ember, she felt that her life was already complete. She had planned it all out one night as they slept together; (She had spent every night that week sleeping over at his cave) they would wait a few years until they both evolved, and their love was undeniably strong. Then, he would propose to her at sunset by the lake. She would say yes without hesitation, and later that week they would wed. All her friends and her parents would be there, and they would stay up late into the night, eating and talking and having a great time. Then, her new husband would sweep her off her paws and take her to their new den on his back. She giggled at the thought of a Ninetales riding on a Vaporeon or a Jolteon, but she didn't care about their evolved sizes. They would have 3 eggs, no more, no less, and he would provide for them as she raised their cubs. She wondered for a moment how eggs were made and how they would get out of her belly, but that thought was soon replaced by thoughts of what to name their cubs. That pleasant daydream had kept her busy until she eventually fell asleep in his arms, as what was becoming routine.

"Well, I think today is the day," Ember's mother said as she sat watching the sunrise from the mouth of her den, as per usual. "You mean the day you finally quit nagging me about my berry choices and start picking your own dinner?" her husband joked, still lying on the pile of leaves that the adults slept on. "Todays the day that we talk to Flash," she said as she rolled her eyes at his comment. So what if she griped at him here and there? It wasn't her fault he sucked at choosing good berries. "'Bout what?" He rolled over and stretched out onto his back, his morning ritual before getting up. "Are you that naive? About him being with our daughter." The father stopped mid-stretch. He thought his wife had just been teasing Ember, and her sleeping over with him for a week was just an odd coincidence. "They're in love?" The mother turned around to face him, so that he could grasp the full gravity of her face-paw. "Yes they're in love! Why else would they be spending so much time together? Just yesterday I saw them snuggling together." Her husband finally roused himself and went to sit next to her, their combined warmth warding off the chilly morning air. "I was about to ask how they were doing, when she leaned over and kissed his cheek." Her tone softened as she remembered when they were two Vulpixs, doing the exact same thing, and added, "Like this." She turned her head to the side and kissed her husband's cheek, gentle but strong enough to convey some emotion, then nuzzled him before returning to her original position. Her husband put his arm around her shoulders, and they were silent for a moment. "Todays the day, then." "Make sure to put on your extra-intimidating face."

Ember sat at the mouth of the cave, watching the sunrise with her boyfriend. Both he and her parents did it, but she couldn't figure out what was so cool about watching the sun for a little while. All sunrises were the same anyway, but whatever, she wasn't missing an opportunity to cuddle with him. The red and orange hues set the lake and the surrounding trees on fire, their brilliance shining forth like a million flames in a giant inferno. This caught Ember's attention more than the sun, and being there with Flash completed the moment. There was nothing that could possibly ruin this moment, except… Two large Pokémon were heading their way, and she was so distracted that she didn't even notice. Flash wasn't any better off, still mesmerized by the sight before him. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and out walked both of Ember's parents.

"Hi honey!" they said in perfect unison, scaring the utter fuck out of the unsuspecting Flash. He yipped and jumped up, turning to face them in midair. It was obvious that they were trying very hard not to fall over laughing at his reaction. He landed and sat down, still shaking, a large blush of embarrassment spreading across his face. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Ember asked, shooting them both furious glances for interrupting their moment with each other. Without a word, they moved forward. The father picked Flash up by his neck and carried away, as did the mother with Ember. Both were too stunned to resist. In the span of 30 seconds, they had been taken away from each other. The end of the world was neigh.

Flash had said nothing the entire time Ember's father had carried him. He wasn't sure where they were going or why, but he was too surprised to care. There was likely to be no Ember where they were going, and that was a problem. Eventually, the Ninetales set him down in a small clearing about a hundred yards from the den. Flash looked up at him, surprised to see that his expression wasn't stern or angry, but almost excited. "So, I hear that you and my daughter have something going on between you two." He wouldn't dance around the question, he was straight and to the point. Flash liked that about him. He slowly nodded, and sat down in front of the Ninetales that towered over him. To his surprise, again, the adult just nodded and started pacing back and forth, thinking of what to day next. "You really do love her, right? You'll never harm her or leave her?" Flash answered quickly and wholeheartedly, "I love her with all my heart, and I would never do anything bad to her." He was so sure of that statement that his conviction echoed in his voice, something the adult picked up on. "Good," he said, then put his paw behind his neck, unsure of what to say next. "Well, I guess that's it. I wonder how the girls are doing." Flash looked up at him with a gaping mouth. "You dragged me all the way out her just to ask me that?" The Ninetales nodded. "Hm." Flash shrugged, and started walking back, talking to Ember's father as he went.

The sun was barely a few feet into the sky when Flash and Ember's father returned to his den. As expected, the two females were absent. Flash wondered just what they were talking about, and was glad his conversation with the parent only spanned a few words. It was nearly half an hour later before they returned, Ember blushing like crazy, her mother looking triumphant. The males noticed immediately. "Jeez hon, what did you say to our daughter?" The mother just giggled as Ember went and silently sat next to Flash. "What DID she say to you?" Flash whispered, now curious himself. Her tail(s) swished back and forth anxiously, and she refused to look him in the eye. It seemed like his words only seemed to deepen her blush. It was a minute before she spoke, but, like her mother, she only responded with "Things. Female things." Both the males were insanely curious, but The Ninetales knew trying to pry a secret from his wife was like trying to beat a Snorelax in an eating contest, and Flash figured he could get it out of Ember later.

"So, now we have one final thing to say to you guys before we leave you two alone again," Ember's father said, dropping the subject of the female talk. His wife nodded, and they both sat down in the cool sand of the shore, in front of the two cubs. "Now, we just want you guys to know that love is a very serious matter. One of you can very easily hurt the other, and heartbreak hurts a thousand times worse than any other wound. You can't get rid of it either, until you move on, so you need to be careful." Ember's mother finished, looking very solemn, yet secretly proud that she came up with all of that on the fly. "That being said," her husband continued, "we personally think you two will be great together, and Flash, you have our full permission to be with our daughter." He almost cringed as he spoke that last sentence. It felt like he was giving his daughter, his only heir away. But Flash was responsible, and he could've turned out far worse given the circumstances. He trusted the young Eevee, and knew he wouldn't ever harm his daughter. She was safe and happy with him, and that was what mattered.

At the same time, a young human, just barely over the age of 14, was walking through the area. His newly-evolved Braixen was beside him, out of her pokeball like always. "C'mon Fokko, lets catch us an Eevee!" She nodded, feeling mixed emotions. She loved her trainer dearly, and would do anything for him, but at the same time felt a pang of regret about catching other Pokémon. She remembered when she had been caught, remembered her cries for help and her fear as the red light from the ball enveloped her. She tried not to think about that fateful night too much. She was happy being with her trainer, but she wished he would take her back to the reserve sometime. She would like to see her parents again, and let them know she was alright. Once she became a Delphox, she would tell him telepathically what she wanted, and she had no doubts that he would agree. On the bright side, maybe now she would have some new friends. It had been lonely just her and her trainer for the past year, and she would be glad to have another to spend the lonely nights with. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the Eevee until she almost stepped on him. "Hey! Watch it!" he shouted, making her immediately jump and back away. Her trainer heard the pissed off sounding "Eevee! Vee! Vee!" and his eyes lit up. Now was his chance. "Fokko, use Flamethrower!" he commanded, and she sprang into action. "I'm really sorry about this!" she called, and whipped out her wand from its holster in her tail. The tip lit on fire as it always did, and she put the energy into it. A great rush of flame coursed through her body, from her life source, to her paw, then through the wand. A mighty torrent of flames shot out, and bathed the terrified Eevee in plasma. She cut it off earlier than usual, since she really didn't want to hurt him, and his screams of pain weren't helping her conscience. Lighting fast, her trainer whipped out a pokeball and threw it at him. The Eevee was too stunned to move, let alone resist, and was enveloped in that awful red light. The capture process was so scary, and Fokko instantly felt guilty. She watched as the ball rotated three times, then let out a sigh as it clicked. She had heard that it was worse if you escaped, only to have your hopes dashed as another ball was thrown. Her trainer jumped up and down, then ran and gave her a tight hug. "We did it! Great job, Fokks!" he shouted as she smiled faintly. His praise helped to take her mind off of the little Eevee that was probably panicking inside that little ball right now. She would help him adjust later. Her trainer ran up and snatched the pokeball from its resting place, and clicked it into his belt. This would allow the Eevee some time to get used to the ball, and the ball to generate a comfortable environment for him. "Where to next, Fokko?" he asked as he walked back to her. She gulped. Unfortunately, one was not enough, even though she wished dearly it was. She pointed in a random direction and the two set off. Unbeknownst to them, that direction led to the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

Epsie: Aaaand, it's done.

Jolt: Perfect. Now he's one of us, and by that I mean we're better than him.

*Waking up* Hey guys, what's up?

Midnight: *Snickers* Look down.

*Looks down, and jaw drops* Epsie… Why do I have paws… and black fur… and yellow rings?

Epsie: Because science.

… Oh Arceus… *stops flipping out for a second* of all the evolutions you could've picked it had to be this one? Seriously?

Jolt: 3 Jolteons is enough.

Midnight: Heh, don't worry. I think you look pretty cute~

Snow: *Nuzzles face fur*

… Oh no.

Chapter 5: Ripped Away

"I'm sooooooo sorry about that, my parents can get kinda weird sometimes…" Ember apologized as she laid with him in his den, now safely in his arms again. It was the middle of the afternoon, but the ominous black clouds blocking out the sun made it hard to tell. A cold front had hit in just a matter of hours, forcing them into the cave and to cuddle for warmth, which they were more than happy to do. It was nice that Ember was a fire type, because the moment their pelts touched, warmth ran through him, and all the cold in the cave was expelled. It was agreed before the two adult Ninetales had left that Ember was to come home that night, but for that night only Flash could sleep over at their den. He wondered how he would live after that, when they had to start sleeping apart again. It would be unbearable. Maybe he could sneak out and go to her den the middle of the night, or vice versa. He watched a light snow begin to fall outside while he pondered all the ways he could be with her at night in secret, while the little Vulpix laying in his arms only thought about how pretty the snow was. She had always had a certain affinity for snow, even if it tended to melt quickly when she was around. She didn't worry about being with her Flash anymore; she was just waiting until they evolved. Her life had become a fairytale, and she had found her prince early on. The rest would fall into place soon enough. And so they laid in the cave, warm and happy, completely oblivious to what was heading straight for them.

Fokko and her trainer walked side by side through the snow. Even though he had just bought some warmer clothes and was now wearing them, it was still much nicer next to his Braixen. Heat radiated from her like a small fire, and helped to repel the snow as they walked. They had been walking for about half an hour now, and Fokko's trainer, whom everyone called Eon, was getting ready to turn back. He already had an Eevee, maybe the possibility of finding another just wasn't worth it. As Fokko pushed aside a particularly dense bush, he could see a crystal clear lake through the hole. Snow was already starting to collect on the shore, and was only getting thicker. It was turning into a storm Eon realized too late. They would have to find some shelter or they would be in trouble. Eon patted Fokko, happy that she had at least chosen a direction where there was water, and slipped through the hole. She followed behind him, now starting to shiver herself. The storm was beginning to get worse. She took out her wand and lit a small flame in an attempt to keep warm, and stood off to the side as her trainer went to fill up his canteen in the lake. She wished they were at a Pokémon center, or somewhere indoors, but there was nothing they could do about that anymore, and she had to help keep him warm. She glanced off to her right, and by chance glanced at a small cave opening up towards the lake. It wasn't much, but she could keep them warm there. Without hesitation, she ran to Eon, and tapped on his back as he was finishing collecting water. He looked up at her curiously, and she pointed to the cave she saw. He grinned, putting away his canteen in his bag, and together they began to walk for the shelter of the cave. Flash's cave.

Ember sat up, suddenly alert. Something inside her told her that danger was near, and she needed to start running. Flash said nothing. He felt it too. Silently, they both stood, and crept over to the entrance of the den. Flash peeked his head around the edge, and saw… nothing. Nobody and nothing were at the lake in the worsening snowstorm, nothing out of the ordinary at least. Ember poker her head out too and scanned the area. Nothing. Then why was this scary feeling that they needed to run far away still lodged deep within their chests? What was amiss? They were both so focused on the lake that neither heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching from the other side. Their fate was sealed and they didn't even know it.

"Wait, so, you didn't sense them?" Shade's interruption almost startled Jolt, since she hadn't spoken in quite some time. Jolt shook his head, coming back to reality, and looked up at the moon. It was directly overhead. "We should probably catch some sleep, it's getting pretty late," he said, stretching out. "Oh?" Shade asked, now looking up. "Heh, I didn't even notice…" She chuckled to herself for a moment, then laid her head down next to his. He looked at her, a small smile on his lips, then nuzzled the ring on her forehead, and closed his eyes. Maybe Umbreons weren't so bad after all. A cold breeze ran through their clearing, forcing Shade even closer to him. He didn't mind, and in fact welcomed the added warmth. There, the two slept as the temperature slowly dropped. Jolt could barely even feel it since he was so close to Shade. He felt truly happy around her now. It was a nice change of pace since Snow and Sun.

The next day breezed by rather quickly. Shade had asked SEVERAL times if he could continue his story as they walked, but he refused, saying that she would just have to wait until they stopped for the night. The day turned out to be colder than the previous night, and they were forced into an empty cave that night. The snow that fell outside reminded him of the snow that fell on that fateful day, making it easier to recount some of the details in his mind. "Well, we've stopped, tell the story." Shade was so impatient sometimes, but hey, so was he. Straight and to the point, just like Ember's father. "Don't you want any dinner though?" he asked as he pulled a few Pecha and Prism berries out of his bag. She shook her head and he shrugged as he bit into one. Whatever. "Now, where was I?"

Eon just stood at the sight before him, speechless. An Eevee and a Vulpix, two incredibly rare fox Pokémon, and both were totally oblivious to him. He had to act now, before they noticed him and Fokko standing there. Without thinking, he sprang into action. "Fokko, use psyshock on both of them!" he shouted as he pulled two pokeballs out of his pocket. Fokko took hold of her wand, and a purple glow began to emit from it as she poured the psychic energy in. An odd wave of energy materialized and shot at the two stunned creatures, who had just barely managed to turn around. There was no dodging or preparing for the blow. When the wave hit, it knocked both of them on their backs. Now was Eon's chance. He expertly threw two balls at once, hitting them both. They were each trapped in the swirling vortex of red light, and sucked into the ball. Like last time, Eon and Fokko anxiously watched the balls as they moved. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Click._ As with the first Eevee, they had been caught off guard and had been way too surprised to resist. Now, they were both captured. Eon jumped up and shouted "Yes!" before going and retrieving the balls. He then hugged Fokko tightly, happily whispering words of praise in her ear. As his excitement began to wear off, he started shivering as the cold caught up with him. The storm had evolved into a blizzard, and it then hit him just how cold he was. Without wasting another second he scurried into the cave and plopped down next to Fokko, who had already entered a second before. It was then that he looked around and noticed Flash's bed, food storage and cooking stones. _How odd… A little Eevee and a Vulpix made all this alone?_ That was usually human-like, and must have taken a while to develop. He was surprised that they had been together, given that they were different species. Perhaps there was something special between them. He made a mental note to examine the two in greater detail later. Right then, all he wanted to do was huddle next to his warm Braixen and wait out the storm.

Flash was completely shell shocked. One second he had been scanning the lake with Ember, the next he felt a vivid pain from the deep violet waves, then a flash of light, and now he was lying on a platform surrounded by darkness. It then occurred to him that he might be dead, but he shook himself. The blast hadn't been _that_ powerful. "H-Hello?" He called, his tiny, scared voice echoing into the darkness. At first, there was only silence. Then he heard a beep that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and suddenly his surroundings began to change. He watched with a mixture of awe and fear as the blackness began to swirl around him, and bit by bit began to take shape. First a soft floor of gray fuzzy stuff (carpet) materialized under him. At least now he knew what he was standing on. Next, dark brown walls materialized in seemingly random ways, when in reality a human house was forming. A white ceiling formed, closing out the darkness and sealing him in. Another knitted soft thing, like the weird floor under it materialized in the center of the room, and a dark leather box with a back, soft cushions and two side cushions (couch) materialized against the wall. An oddly carved and polished chunk of wood (table) rested on the knitted second floor thing. Things stopped materializing there, but there were chambers connected to this one. At first, Flash was glued to the same spot by fear. What had just happened? Maybe he really was dead. Well, regardless, there wasn't anything left to do but explore the rest of his new cave without an exit. He walked through the odd corridor until he came to another, slightly smaller chamber. This one had a large fuzzy oval shaped box with one side cut out. It was very soft when Flash stepped into it, and he assumed it was for sleeping in. For the first time he looked up, and saw the light source of the room in the center of the ceiling. The one in the other room had flickered off when he had left. This was all so foreign to him that the lights were hardly out of the ordinary. Everything was just so weird here. The light source flickered off as he laid down in this new nest, and back on when he got up. Flash sighed and laid down, letting the darkness overtake him. He would explore the rest of the place later, but right now all he wanted to do was lay down. He had to take a break from all these new things, and darkness was the only thing that was familiar. He let it envelop him, and carry him off into the only other thing that was still familiar: Sleep.

"Sounds pretty scary, being in one of those things…" Shade commented as she laid right next to him. Jolt was starting to enjoy the feel of her fur against his. He nodded, remembering being afraid and confused. He had to remind himself for a moment that he wasn't in a pokeball, but instead safely next to Shade. "What about Ember? How did she take it?" Jolt shrugged. "I dunno. She never really told me, other than she was scared and confused. I'm pretty sure every capture that isn't willing is like that." Shade made a note to fight her hardest to never be caught, if it was as scary as Jolt said.

Eon and Fokko had fallen asleep next to each other soon after they had arrived in the cave, despite the wind howling outside. In his sleep, Eon had somehow managed to move around a lot. He was the first to slowly open his eyes. When he did, he found Fokko sleeping in his arms. At first he was confused. How did he move like that? Did she get cold and wrap herself in his arms? He was half right. When he gently started to pull away, Fokko woke up immediately and growled at him. "Don't you dare move away from me, dammit," she said threateningly, knowing he wouldn't understand. She was feeling really guilty about helping to capture those poor Pokémon, and the last thing she wanted to feel was loneliness too. Eon quit moving as soon as he heard her growl. Whatever. It was warmer snuggled up to her anyway. However, cuddling with her and her not wanting him to pull away were sending him some mixed messages. Did she…? Eon wanted to slap himself. No, that was stupid. Their love for each other extended to the bond of friendship, and nothing more.

Fokko woke up shortly after the wind had stopped howling outside. She yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, then opened her eyes to large drifts of snow outside. The dark clouds hadn't parted much, but she could still see a fraction of the setting sun. Beams of red and orange pierced the sea of dark gray snow. Wait, the sun was setting. It would be dark soon. Fokko stopped for a moment to wonder just how long they had been sleeping there. Oh well, no matter now. The snow had stopped for just long enough to let them go, but they needed to hurry to get to a Pokémon center, or else be trapped in the cave all night. Fokko slipped out of her trainers arms and quickly groomed her fur down, but he was still asleep by the time she was done. So, doing the sensible thing, she pulled out her wand and jabbed his face with it until he woke up. "Ow, fuck!" he shouted in pain and surprise, covering his face from the blows. Perfect, he was up. "Time to go," she yipped cheerfully, and nudged his bag to his face.

*About an hour later*

"Sear! Sear!" the little Chespin screamed as she ran to the den of the Ninetales. The snow tugged at her terrified little legs, but she didn't care. There was just enough light to see the cave as she ran for it with all her might. "Sear, come quick!" Ember's mother stepped out, looking very confused. "Spin? What's the matter?" Ember's little friend was prone to overreacting, but the look on her face was concerning. "It's Ember and Flash!" Sear screamed as she got closer. "They were taken!" Spin finally got to the den and stood panting in the snow as Ember's father walked out. "Taken? Taken by who?" Sear was trying to sound calm, betraying the rising panic she felt that her daughter might be in danger. Spin took a moment to catch her breath, her lungs stung and her feet were freezing. "I-I'm sorry!" she shouted as she suddenly broke down in front of them. "I tried! I really did! But the Braixen accidentally hit me with some psychic move! I got knocked out, and if they saw me I probably would be gone too!" With that her sobs overtook her speech and she fell to the ground. Sear leaped forward and picked the little Chespin up and into her arms. Her brave face was gone now, and there was no denying it. She was scared. "You were attacked? By who? Why? Who took Ember!?" It took Spin a minute to calm down to where she could speak again. "I ran to warn them, but the he and the Braixen were already there. I wanted to protect them, but before I could do anything she shot some weird purple waves out of her stick. We all got hit, although no one saw me. I landed in some bushes and was hidden from their view. By the time I got up, they had been staying in Flash's cave, but were gone. So I ran to get you guys!" Spin's tearful explanation did nothing to soothe the mother. "Who took them!?" she shouted, louder than she meant to. Spin flinched, then said the word she had been dreading. "H-human."

Sear and her husband sprinted through the snow in the darkness, using the light of a flash to see in front of them. Both had only one goal in mind, and that was to find their daughter, no matter what. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity until they got to Flash's cave. Sure enough, it was deserted. With their fear-spiked senses, the immediately saw the faint foot prints in the snow. It was unmistakably human. Faster than they ever thought they would have to, they sprinted in the direction that the tracks led. Time was their enemy, as a faint snow began to fall. If they didn't hurry, the tracks and their daughter would be lost forever. The blood pounded in their ears as they ran, their limbs burned and their lungs stung but still they carried on. Miles flew by like inches, and the tracks were growing colder and colder with each flake of snow that fell on them. Every inch of Sear's body ached, but still she kept on, sustained only by will and adrenaline.

Lights came into view on the horizon after nearly half an hour of dead sprinting. Loud honking sounds and unmistakably human voices soon followed. Dread quickly closed in on Sear as she bounded over a fallen log, then suddenly skidded to a halt in the snow behind a bush. Her husband nearly slammed into her, as he was so determined to keep up that he stopped paying attention to her movements. A quick glance from her told him to keep quiet and he nodded. Sear poked her head though the bush, then stifled a cry and jerked it back in. She turned to her husband and collapsed onto him, silently sobbing, wanting so badly to let out a long, mournful wail. He had to see what it was that made her act that way. He peeked his head though the bushes, and the same dread that had come over his wife fell upon him. Before him, the tracks of the human led straight into one of their cities. An endless amount of humans walked about, many carrying pokeballs themselves. They hadn't seen the human who had abducted their daughter, and now… There was no hope of finding her. A small tear ran down his face as he pulled his head out of the bush, and turned back to his wife. Their daughter was gone, and they would never see her again. Just when she was beginning her life with Flash. Wait, Flash. "W-well, at least she has Flash with her to h-help her through this…" he said, trying to sound a little optimistic, despite the fact that they had both just lost the dying flicker of hope that Ember would be found. Sear nodded, and together they slowly turned around, and began to trudge back to their den. The darkness enveloped them, void of light as they were void of hope.


	6. Wait, what?

So the voting is on!

Sun: Hah! Winning!

Snow: Also winning.

Sparky: Not even a single vote?! I bore his freakin child for crying out load!

Rubi: I… I actually still have a chance with him? *Squee*

Midnight: I actually got a vote… Yes!

River: I got a vote too? I aint even mad.

Ripple: I think they may have thought you were me, considering how alike our names are.

River: Shut up, you're not ruining this for me!

Jolt: Are you sure this poll was such a good idea? Everyone's getting all competitive, and Volt hasn't stopped snuggling me since she was put up there…

Volt: Nor will I ever!

I simply enjoy watching you suffer, Jolt. :D

Shade: Whatever losers he ends up with me anyway. *Victory face*

Volt 2: The indignity! I am no female!

Technically neither Volts are mine…

Breeze: I don't even want Jolt. The Umbreon is who I'm after!

Uhh… what?

Breeze: :3

Chapter-

…

Wait wait wait, Hold up. What is this? Why can't I access my stories?

Jolt: Is something wrong?

If I can't access my stories, then I can't upload this one.

Jolt: So there's really no point in writing it today, is there?

Nope, not really.

Jolt: So, what do we do now then?

I dunno. I was thinking I should rename myself now that I was an Umbreon, ya know?

Jolt: What did you have in mind?

I was thinking something along the lines of Eon.

Jolt: Now that's just stupid. Terrible.

Alright then. Lunar?

Jolt: Better, but there's already an Umbreon named Lunar. We bred your team for you, remember?

Oh yeah. Hmm…

Jolt: How about… Eclipse?

Eclipse: Not ba- Hey! Look! My name changed!

Jolt: There you go.

Eclipse: I feel just like one of you guys now!

Jolt: That's great buddy, but there's still the issue of filling up a few pages with text.

Eclipse: True… What to do, what to do…

Breeze: I know what to do~ *Grabs Eclipse*

Eclipse: Hey, my name appeared in the action box!

Breeze: That's convenient. We're about to experience a whole lot of "action."

Rubi: *Giggles* Hey Jolt, behind you!

Eclipse: Wait wat *is suddenly ensnared in Breeze's long ribbons*

Breeze: *Pulls him into a nearby bedroom and slams the door shut*

Eclipse: *Is heard clawing at the door for a minute, then the sound abruptly stops, being replaced with the faint click of the lock being locked*

Sun: Our little cub's becoming a full grown male… *Wipes a happy tear from her eye*

Jolt: Took him long enough… How long has Breeze had that crush, now?

Epsie: *Flips through some old saved files* Ever since we turned him into an Umbreon.

Ripple: She's waited long enough, but why tell him now, and like that?

Frost: I spiked her drink.

All: *Turn and stare*

Frost: Bitch thought she could slip fermented berries in my breakfast and get away with it.

Flame: Always gotta look out for the quiet ones…

Thunders: Eeyup.

Jet: Looks like all the rest of us are starting to show up. At least for this one little episode, anyway.

Jolt: No you're not, we have way too many characters active right now as it is. Go back to your rooms.

Dewdrop: *Yawns* sure thing… C'mon Thunder, it's getting late…

Thunders: *Shrugs and follows her, the two disappearing into their room*

Sky: *Pokes her head out of a doorway* you too, Flame.

Flame: Can we do the thing?

Sky: *nods*

Flame: Yes! *Sprints to their room and locks the door behind him*

Jolt: Anyone else going to bed? I'm gonna order some pizza. I assume we all like Dominoes?

Snow: Pan, meat lovers, extra cheese, some onions, then cinnamon sticks and chocolate lava cakes galore?

River: *Slowly starts clapping*

Rubi: How many do we get?

Jolt: Ill order… hm let's see… with all of us still up, that's 11, then I'm sure the sleeping guys will want some… 15, no, better make it 16 now that we have Ember and Fokko… I'm sure Eclipse and Breeze will be starving, I'm sure it's gonna get intense… Screw it, 20 pizzas, 15 boxes of cinnamon sticks and another 15 large choco lava cakes!

Bolt: Sweet! But, where are we getting the money for this?

Jolt: I've been doing some financing lately, and maybe I've came into a little bit of money. Let's just say that I had to make my own bank account for all this. And they said a Jolteon couldn't play the stock market.

Epsie: Excellent. *Grabs phone and goes into another room to order*

Frost: So what do we do while we wait for the food?

Jolt: *Shrugs* I suppose we could take the readers on a tour of the house or something.

Sun: *Telekinetically picks up camera*

Epsie: C'mon, you me and Sun.

Jolt: Sure, why not. *Walks down the corridor from the central living room*

Sun: So first off, let's start with Flame and Sky's room.

Epsie: *Telekinetically picks the lock*

Sun: *Levitates the camera in with Jolt, who uses flash, revealing Sky in a Nurse Joy costume, lying on the bed*

Flame: GET OUT!

Jolt: Don't need to tell us twice! *Runs out as Sun pulls the camera back*

Epsie: Well that was mildly disturbing.

Jolt: Next, Dewdrop and Thunders.

Sun: I don't think that's such a good idea. Dew wasn't tired, I could sense her energy levels spiking.

Epsie: And there spiking right now, same as Thunders.

Jolt: Someone's getting laid. Whatever, on to Jet and Blossom

Sun: * picks up the camera and follows as the other two start walking*

Epsie: *Silently opens the door as Sun sticks the camera in*

Jolt: *Shoots a Flash in* SURPRISE, MOTHER FUCKERS!

Sun: *Pulls the camera out and slams the door shut as shouting comes from the room*

All Three: *Run around the corner into the next hallway, laughing their heads off*

Jolt: Heh heh… Classic. Okay, who's next?

Epsie: I think the only other ones still in their rooms are Bolt and Silver.

Sun: Excellent.

Jolt: *approaches their door, followed by the other two, and readies a Flash*

Epsie: *Opens the door*

Jolt: SURPRI-

Sun: *Enters after the other two, finding Bolt and Silver playing video games with each other*

Silver: Oh hey guys, what's up?

Jolt: *disappointedly kills the Flash*

Epsie: Bolt's issue of Gay Poke Monthly came. *Throws it at him and all three run out, snickering, Sun slamming the door behind them*

Sun: Oh my Arceus… XD

Jolt: Where did you get that?

Epsie: Found it in Snow's room and thought it might be useful. *Bropaws the other 2*

Jolt: Well, we killed a page. What's next?

Sun: No one else left to fuck with… Well, I guess I could fuck with you, Jolt~

Epsie: Weren't the last two nights enough?

Jolt: No kidding…

Sun: *Shuts off camera* There's still later tonight. Anyway, what now?

Epsie: Spin the bottle?

Jolt: Nah, I'm the only guy, meaning everyone would get dared to do things with me. I know how you guys play.

Sun: Procrastinate 2 hours until the pizza gets here?

*2 Hours later*

Jolt: Man do I love plot convenience.

Frost and Snow: Foods here!

*Doors burst open and everyone makes a run for the living room, except for Eclipse and Breeze*

Jolt: *lays the pizza boxes out open in the kitchen, grabbing a few slices and a Dr. Pepper* Dig in guys, but we're saving that one pizza, a box of cinnamon sticks and a chocolate cake for our two little love Eevees still in the bedroom.

*Everyone digs in, grabbing food and dispersing into the living room, the females talking and laughing while the males watched sports*

Bolt: Kobe pass the ball!

Jolt: The Spurs are so the best team ever.

Jet: Damn right.

*30 minutes later*

Ripple: Man am I stuffed.

Snow: No kidding, I couldn't eat another bite!

Rubi: I haven't eaten like that since… uhh… whenever I ate like that last!

River: Plus there's still plenty left over, excluding Eclipse and Breeze's.

Jolt: Speaking of.

*The bedroom door opens, and Eclipse and Breeze slowly walk out, Fur all messed up, eyes glazed and big grins on their faces*

Bolt: *Cheers* Looks like you guys had fun!

Eclipse: Oh yeah.

Breeze: I smell something delicious…

Jet: Sure it's not his cum on your face?

Males: *Chuckle*

Breeze: Nope. We made sure to at least wipe that off before we came out.

Epsie: There's a box of pizza and desert for you in the kitchen, not to mention the several boxes left over

Breeze: *Dashes into the kitchen, followed by Eclipse*

Eclipse: *Comes back out with a plate full of pizza, the cake box and a soda, then flops down next to the guys even as Breeze does the same with the other females*

Flame: How was it?

Eclipse: Amazing…

Jet: The flash bows?

Eclipse: Wonderful…

Bolt: The soft, white, fluffy fur?

Eclipse: I added white to the pink parts.

Jolt: And inside?

Eclipse: Ripe for Eevees.

Thunders: Well done, Brother.

Males: Amen.

Eclipse: *Noms on some pizza* Amen.


	7. Chapter 6

Snow: Hah! Still on top! He's mine, suckers!

Sun: You haven't won yet! I won't lose to you!

Snow: Says the one in 4th

Sparky: He's mine! 1 vote behind you, frosty bitch!

Sky: Why the hell am I in 3rd?

Rubi & Midnight: still 1…

Eclipse: Maybe you guys can have your own little segment with him, since you were his firsts.

Rubi: Fuck yea.

Icy: Maybe I should be a ninja, since no one ever notices me.

Eclipse: You're more important than you know, Ice.

Frost: Bitch, being the stealthy background Glaceon is my job!

Eclipse: Oh dear…

Ripple: Make ONE fucking mistake and suddenly no one wants you to be happy!

Eclipse: I'm all for second chances, but you did mess up pretty hard…

Volt: Hah! Screw you all! I'm special, and I get to-

Eclipse: *Shoves his paw in her mouth* Shhhhh… it's a surprise.

Volt: *nods*

Breeze: I'm the only one that's glad I have no votes. I have Clipsy! 3

Eclipse: … I told you not to call me that…

Breeze: This belly full of Eevees means I can call you whatever the fuck I want!

Jolt: She has you by the balls, dude.

Eclipse: No kidding.

Breeze: Now come on, let's go snuggle. *Picks him up with her ribbons*

Eclipse: Eep! *Whispers* help me!

Breeze: What was that, dear?

Eclipse: Nothing!

So anyway guys, the poll will be closing soon, so get those votes in!

Jolt: By the way, we've never heard who YOU think I should be with.

Eclipse: I'm not allowed to say.

Jolt: But if you were…?

Eclipse: Remember that Mightyena, Sasha? You two would make a great couple.

Jolt: … Go back to cuddling.

Breeze: Yes Clipsy, get back in here.

Eclipse: *Is dragged back in as the door slams behind him*

Chapter 6- Adjustments

Flash woke up in the soft, fluffy bedding thing, and looked around him at the dark walls. He yawned and stood to go clean himself off in the lake, then go find Ember. As he did, a soft light turned on, illuminating the smooth, dark brown walls of his prison. With the walls came the memories of his traumatic capture, and the fact that he was stuck. Flash sat back down on the fluffy material and sniffled, a small tear running down his cheek. "Where am I? Where's Ember?" he wondered aloud, but of course there was no response. "I wanna go home…" Another fat tear rolled down his cheek, soon followed by more sniffles and tears. His ears drooped low and his tail automatically wrapped around his body, instinctually there to give him comfort. He hugged his tail, and wished desperately to be back in his den, with Ember, safe and sound.

It was nearly half an hour later before flash collected himself enough to get up from the bed. "If there nothing else to do, I may as well see what else is here," he muttered as he walked out of the bedroom, his voice still a little shaky from his cry. Out in the connecting chamber, whatever they were called, he saw a really weird section of the floor. It was moving straight up, then flat, then up again and so on, in a general upward direction. As he made his way over, he realized that each little notch was just high enough for him to take a step on. "How odd can these humans get?" he said as he began to climb. As he reached the last step, he came to a final room. This room, unlike the others, had nothing in it, save a small black box in the center. Curious and somewhat apprehensively, he approached the box. It didn't move, and Flash quickly eliminated it as a threat. He sat down in front of the box and looked at it, cocking his head to the side. "Now what does this thing do?" he wondered aloud, and by chance he placed his paw on it. Blue light encircled the top of the box as Flash jerked his paw back. He was just about to bolt when a Gardevoir materialized from the top of the box, and smiled down at him.

She was made out of light, but she looked so real, and her smile was so friendly that it calmed Flash down right away. "Hello there little one, my name is Stella." She said as she sat down on the box, looking at him from closer to his height. "How can I help you?" Stella units had been planted in pokeballs recently, as a way to help calm down the Pokémon inside and make them feel more at home. Flash sat down, and gave her a puzzled look. "How did you get in here?" he asked, and it seemed to amuse Stella because she giggled a little. "I came with the ball, silly. I'm here to make you feel a little better, answer any questions you have, and change up your environment in the pokeball, in you so choose." This only served to make Flash even more confused. "Poke-wha?" Again, another giggle from Stella. "Poke-ball. It's the thing that you're in right now. You see, when you were caught, you were sucked in by a stream of red light, right?" Flash nodded, wondering how she would know all this. "Well, that was you being captured. Right now your trainer, the one who captured you, is wearing the ball you're in on his belt. The ball makes you super small while you're in it, and then normal size when you're let out." How was that even possible? Flash thought on it for a minute, then shrugged, knowing he probably wouldn't understand even if she explained to him how. "So when will he let me out?" Flash asked, wishing very much to be free again. To his dismay, Stella only shrugged. "That's up to him. Anyway, would you like to edit your environment?" Flash's confused look was enough indication that she needed to explain further. "You can change the look of this place to whatever you want. A cave, a tree house, whatever you choose." This sparked Flash's attention. It would be nice to be somewhere a little more natural, instead of this alien prison. "Tell me more."

_At last, were here. _Fokko thought as they stepped into the warm Pokémon center. Her paws were killing her from all the hiking through the snow, and she wanted nothing more than a warm meal and a soft bed to pass out on. Eon nodded at her, and left to sign in and have the Pokémon he just caught healed. Now freed from his side, Fokko made a beeline for the cafeteria. Pokémon centers in Kalos had been more Pokémon friendly in their layouts, and as a result Fokko never had trouble navigating them. She made her way over to where the Pokémon food was served, and selected an especially hearty bowl of Rawst berry stew. The smell of the berries was almost too much for her to resist as she took her meal over to a small bench and sat down. Unlike when she was a Fennekin, she had mastered the art of fingers, and used eating utensils like Eon did. And so she sat, enjoying her meal as she waited for the machine to heal the newcomers in their balls, then followed Eon as he took the tray from Nurse Joy. He looked over and spotted her by chance, then nodded to her and started walking toward the room he had checked out. Fokko got up and followed, happy to finish her stew in relative peace. She enjoyed the company of her fellow Pokémon, but she enjoyed her peace and privacy even more. It was a psychic type thing.

Fokko put her bowl on the small table against the wall, then sat down in the chair. Eon put a bottle of Cheri berry juice next to her and unscrewed the cap, for which she muttered a thankful "Braixen." With Fokko's needs taken care of, Eon sat down on one of the beds, taking off his jacket and kicking off his shoes on the carpeted floor. He opened up his bag and took out his pajama bottoms, then closed it back up. As he undid his belt and put his new Pokémon softly on the bed, he stripped off his jeans. He glanced at Fokko, who had seen him change countless times. This time, however, she watching him intently. Eon shrugged it off, wondering why she was acting so weird all of a sudden as he put the silky pajamas on, then a soft gray under shirt. He took pride in all his expensive clothes, bought from the boutique in Luminoise City. It hadn't been easy to get in there, but after Fokko had had an especially intense battle in front of the shop, the owner let them in, and even gave them a discount. Eon folded up his traveling clothes and set them aside to be washed after dinner. Excitedly, he sat back on his bed, and held the three red pokeballs in his hands.

This would be a historic moment for him. He clicked the release button on the first ball, and out from a flash of red light sprang the first Eevee he had caught. It looked a little surprised at the sudden change of environments, then to Eon, then Fokko. He thought that he would be mad, but staring at them, so calm, and the friendly look on Eon's face, he calmed down. "Hello there, Eevee. My name's Eon, and in your new trainer." The Eevee looked up at him intently, sitting down on his haunches. "Now, you'll need a nickname…" Eon thought on it for a minute, wishing he had selected a name beforehand. "Eevee?" The little fox looked confused and hungry, and Eon knew his attention span was wavering. "How about… Quicksilver?" The little Eevee didn't know what that meant, but it had a nice ring to it, so he nodded. "Eevee." Quicksilver said, pointing to his stomach, indicating he was hungry. Eon glanced over at Fokko, who by unspoken agreement got up and left the room. "Foods on its way, little guy," Eon said reassuringly, and Quicksilver nodded. He looked around for a moment, then spotted the comfy-looking couch and sprang up on it, curling up to wait. Eon sighed, glad that that had gone so well.

He took the remaining two balls and released the Pokémon within at the same time, the Eevee and the Vulpix landing in front of him like Quicksilver had. "Hello there," Eon greeted them, but the moment they saw each other, they lost interest in everything else. The two little foxes seemed to break down as they embraced each other, hugging as if they never were to let go again. Eon shrugged, watching them for a moment, deciding that introductions could wait until they were ready. Eon sat up against the wall in his bed, and flicked on the TV on the wall as he grabbed a can of Prism berry soda from his bag. Quicksilver looked up from where he was as he heard the TV turn on, and sat in front of it, mesmerized. The shiny Eevee and the Vulpix had calmed down a bit from their initial outburst, and had curled up together on the other bed. Eon sipped his drink and sat for a few minutes until the door cracked open, and in walked Fokko, followed by a nurse Audino with a cart full of foods. Eon took the bowls of berry stew and a plate of grilled Magikarp from the cart, then gave the Audino a thankful smile and closed the door.

Eon looked at Fokko as he arranged the bowls of food on the table, and the three small fox Pokémon made their way over at once. "You ordered all this?" he asked. "Braixen." came her affirmative. Eon was impressed at his smart little psychic type. He leaned over to give her a thankful nuzzle, but she leaned to the side at the last second and he accidentally ended up kissing her cheek. Eon jerked back, eyes wide and cheeks red. "Crap! Sorry Fokko, didn't mean to do that!" he said frantically. To his surprise, she just smiled, he cheeks turning a faint pink as she let the feeling of his accidental kiss sink in. The others were too busy stuffing their faces to notice, for which she was grateful. She kinda liked how his lips felt on her cheek when she had moved her face for it. The tickled a little bit, but still felt pleasant and left a warm feeling in her chest, warmer than usual. She would have to get more of those she decided, and happily nuzzled his chest before going and laying down on her bed.

_She's acting really strange…_ Eon thought to himself, but again shrugged it off and turned his attention to the food before him. The others were already on top of the table and viciously attacking their food, and Eon felt his own stomach grumble as he watched them. He quickly grabbed his soda and sat down, taking a bite of the grilled fish. Pokémon centers truly were a home away from home, and the food was no exception. The fish was excellent, and by the satisfied looks and quickly finished bowls, his new Pokémon seemed to agree. Bellies full, they left the table one by one. Eon went and laid back on his bed while Quicksilver took the couch. Flash and Ember looked up at Fokko, who was on the bed that they had been laying on before. Fokko glanced down at them, then got up, using them as an excuse to go lay with Eon. She almost vaulted over him, somehow landing perfectly between him and the wall. Eon chuckled for a moment, then reached over and turned off the light. He sipped the last bits of his drink, then tucked himself under the lightest blanket the bed had. Sleeping with Fokko was warmth enough. He looked at her face, illuminated by the soft blue glow of the TV, and then turned that off too. "Night guys," he said, then laid his head on the pillow and made himself comfortable. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Fokko turning to face him, nestling her head into his shoulder and laying her arm on his chest. Having her laying like that felt… Good.


	8. Chapter 7

Eclipse: *Yawns, holding the egg in his arms*

Sun: Tired bro?

Eclipse: *Nods* looking after this thing all the time is exhausting, especially since Breeze doesn't want too…

Paralysis: You know what I just realized? The people who only read one of your stories are very confused about the plot of this little previewing show, since it goes from one story to the other than back.

Eclipse: Their fault for not reading both… *hands Paralysis the draft* Hey, could ya go post this for me? I don't even think I can get up…

Paralysis: Sure thing.

Eclipse: Thanks… *promptly falls asleep*

Sun: *Takes a few pictures* Awww, how sweet. Daddy fell asleep with the eggie.

Jolt: I think this is the shortest previewing segment we've had. Anyway, I guess it's up to me to do the announcing. The poll is ending the day after this is posted, so those of you who haven't voted yet, FUCKING HURRY UP AND DO IT!

Sparky & Snow: He's mine! No, he's mine! Shut up, he's mine!

Sky: *Runs through screaming* HOW AM I STILL TIED FOR FIRRRST!?

Jolt: Please… Its madness here, just please vote! I can't take it anymore!

Also, if you haven't already, read chapter 16 of A Cub's Crush by Fennekinlover321 to get the context.

Chapter 7-The Day That Life Started to Suck for Trainer Eon- Part 1

Fokko suddenly stopped short. Her heart felt like it had gone cold, her limbs went numb, and her brain functionality slowed for a moment. She felt like she was going to fall over or pass out, the way her limbs started to tremble. There was no way. It was impossible, it couldn't be. There was just no way. But there it was, almost exactly how she had remembered it. The meadow where the pack had lived, right next to the forest, and the lake and the stream. It was all exactly how it had been, how she remembered as the memories came flooding back. Home. From there, in the elevator on the fiftieth floor, staring out of the glass, wild-eyed with hope, excitement, doubt, anxiety and bubbly joy, Fokko could see her home. A few moments later, she saw the ground rush up to meet her as she fell down onto her knees. The sight was beautiful. Home. Her rational sense told her to look again, to be sure, but there it was, directly in front of her: Home. Mother and Father and Fenray and Eseral and all the others. Fokko clutched her chest for fear that her heart would fail as Eon finally noticed, and bent down next to her.

"Hey Fokko, you okay?" Eon tried to sound soothing, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was very confused and a little worried by his partner's sudden behavior. Slowly, the Braixen nodded and stood. A grin swept across her face, and she pointed to the special Pokémon reserve down below them. Eon looked down, still confused, but getting the message that she obviously wanted to go there. "I'm sorry Fokks, but the tickets to get into there are, well, pretty expensive, to say the least," Eon apologized, remembering the fare to get in. However, when he looked down at Fokko's face, she seemed not sad, but devastated. Why did she want to go to some random reserve that bad? "I'm really sorry Fokks… Hey, I know! Why don't we get some ice cream to make you feel better?" Eon had heard of an Ice cream shop that was supposedly the best in the city, and had been wanting to go there anyway. Now was the perfect time. As soon as the elevator reached its destination, Eon stepped out for a moment to cancel his battle challenge while Fokko stayed in the elevator. She wanted to cry, her home was so close and yet she couldn't get in. Then, Fokko shook herself. No, she would not be turned away, not when home was so close. Forget everything, forget the rules, forget Eon, she was getting in. Fokko immediately got to work hatching an escape plan as Eon stepped back in, and hit the button to go back down to the Lobby.

The look on Ember's face seemed to scream "Do it!" Flash looked back down at the thunderstone before him, then to Ember's face a final time. This was it: there was no going back now. He looked at the vendor who was staring at him eagerly, then took a deep breath. He had made his choice, and the man was generous enough to just give him the stone. It would be rude and a waste to back out now. Flash wondered if it would hurt, or if it would feel good. He would find out soon enough. He closed his eyes, and gently reached forward and tapped the stone. Ember looked at him in awe as the stone seemed to be absorbed into his skin, and he was enveloped in a bright, glowing light. Flash's breathing quickened, his pulse quickened, everything about him got faster. He felt a few pings of electric shocks as they began to radiate from his changing body. At first they stung, but slowly they began to hurt less, and even felt kind of good. He felt his legs grow longer, his chest get bigger, his tail disappear and his mane began to expand. His fur grew stiff and spikey and his mane spiked outwards, then his tail be replaced by a series of long spikes too. Then, he felt all the fur on him except his mane, his tail, and a little on his head relax and fall down, becoming smooth until he would become agitated, in which case it could spike back out. As he neared the edge of his transformation, he felt something on the inside change, as if he himself was becoming electricity. It felt as if his inside twinged and snapped, but it felt good, and empowering to him. As the light faded, he allowed his eyes to open again, and he looked down at himself. His paw, his arm, and all the rest of his body was far larger than it had been, and a bright laser green. He looked back to Ember, whom he was now almost twice as big as, and a grin began to sweep across his face.

Eon had a wide smile on his face as he sincerely thanked the stone merchant, Fokko was smiling as she remembered briefly evolving into Braixen then resumed plotting, and Quicksilver looked away, pretending not to care. So what if that stupid freak gained the ability to shoot a few sparks? That didn't warrant slowing them down for a few minutes. Quicksilver hadn't really cared for Flash ever since he met him, but he had kept his thoughts to himself so far. "Wow…" was all Ember could muster. The mesmerized little Vulpix just sat and stared at her crush, now bigger and fully evolved. He looked so cool with his new spikey green fur and his well-built frame. "Jolt… I want my new name to be Jolt," Flash declared, and so it was: Jolt. "Great, now can we get moving please? I really want some ice cream!" Quicksilver said, ignoring a nasty glare from Ember. Fokko nodded as Eon finished with the merchant, then stopped suddenly, their eyes wide.

People all around them started to shout and scramble away from them, and Eon was shouting something, but his voice couldn't be heard over all the noise. Jolt watched him reach for a pokeball, but he couldn't reach it in time before he was swept away by the crowd of people. "What's going on?" Ember asked, looking concerned. All of a sudden, Fokko screamed "Hit the deck!" and tacked Ember out of the way. Jolt and Quicksilver turned, but it was already too late. No sooner had they turned around than a trash can slammed painfully into them, sending them flying forward. Quicksilver screamed and Jolt stared at the spinning environment as he flew, reeling from the initial impact, his jarred brain trying to piece together what had happened. He saw the ground get closer and closer, and he braced himself for a painful impact. Just before he slammed into the hard, black asphalt, a purple paw shot out of the can and somehow pulled him in. He was then flung into the smelly object and immediately flipped over and over and around, colors of purple, brown and trashy green swirling with him. He faintly heard screaming, but wasn't sure where it was coming from. At that moment, another flash of brown slammed into him, being flung in too by the purple object. From there, all Jolt could do was shut his eyes tight and pray that the dreadful spinning would stop soon. He lost all sense of direction, he felt his stomach contract as is he was going to puke, and his head began to get fuzzy. All he heard was the screaming echoing around him, something about someone named Jack, but Jolt was far too dizzy to comprehend anything. Suddenly, another jarring slam, more painful than the first sent them flying high into the air. A car horn blared, and people and those inside with him were screaming. So much screaming. Jolt was so confused.

They hit the ground painfully, and to Jolt's relief, the can seemed to have stopped moving. For a moment, all was still, yet the light coming from one end of the object which Jolt guessed was a can still spun. Very slowly, his senses started to come back, and the first thing he could comprehend was a female voice screaming "Run! Run!" Jolt dimly stood up and shuffled out of the can in compliance, followed by a brown thing that were starting to take shape into an Eevee. The pink thing, looking more and more feline as Jolt's vision cleared ran ahead, stopping by another brown thing that Jolt was fairly sure was another Eevee. "Jack! Jack! Are you alright!" the pink thing screamed, and by now the finer details of its appearance were starting to take form. The world stopped spinning, and Jolt looked around at the mass of cars and confused people, then the Eevee behind him, then the Espeon in front of him. He saw people reach for their belts and pull out pokeballs, but Jolt's mind was still too fuzzy to comprehend why they were doing that. He looked back at the Espeon and the Eevee, who slowly got to its feet, limping as if it had been hurt. All of a sudden it bolted, racing down the street faster than any Eevee Jolt had ever seen move. The Espeon quickly turned around and looked at him, screaming "C'mon!" before it too bolted after the Eevee. Quicksilver dashed forth after them, and Jolt, with his limited brain functionality, shakily followed.

The new body was far faster than Jolt's old one, and once he got used to running with longer limbs it wasn't long before Jolt caught up with the others and fell into step beside the Espeon. The two Eevees were gaining ground on them pretty quick, and Jolt couldn't comprehend how they were doing that. "Quick Attack!" The Espeon screamed before it too put on a burst of speed and raced ahead of him. Jolt tried to think for a moment, but the running was preventing any advanced thought and something inside him was screaming desperately for him to follow the Espeon, that he wasn't safe if he wasn't near it. _Quick Attack!_ something inside Jolt seemed to echo, and he dimly acknowledged. He felt himself use the move, his limbs kicking into maximum overdrive, and he too eventually caught up with the others. They dashed into some area and the ground turned soft and green, but they were going too fast for Jolt to realize they were in a park. His limbs ached and his head was pounding, but he kept himself focused on the Espeon, following it desperately and at all costs. The Bounded over some blue swishing thing that Jolt guessed was a stream, then into a place where the sun stopped shining as much. They dodged long brown shafts of wood that Jolt was dimly aware were trees, until at last the Espeon finally stopped. Jolt was panting and out of breath, but still moving so fast that he almost slammed into the Espeon when it stopped. At the last moment he jumped to the side and fell, sliding for several meters and ending up next to the Eevee that bolted first. Jolt was so tired that nothing registered anymore, and his vision slowly faded until he passed out, finally safe from any danger.


	9. Chapter 7-2

Eclipse: So, the poll has closed?

All: And the winner is…?

Eclipse: And the winner is… *Drumroll* of the one who the people like the most… and have found that they want to be with Jolt… For the remainder of the story… Of the second book about him… After-

Sun: Shut up and read the god damn name!

Eclipse: Sheesh, okay. The winner is… A three way tie between Sparky, Snow and Sky!

Sky: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Jolt: Are you freakin kidding me?!

Eclipse: Nope. So, as a result, we will be hosting another poll of the top 3, including Sun because she was just 2 off, and to be honest she's done enough for him to deserve it. Oh hey look Sky! You're already winning!

Sky: You know what? Okay. O freaking kay. I'll move my stuff into Jolt's room.

Breeze: Hey, uh, Clipsy?

Eclipse: Yeah?

Breeze: Do you hear crying from the room the egg is in?

Eclipse: It has begun.

Chapter 7- The Day Life Started to Suck for Trainer Eon- Part 2

The two fire type fox like females laid on the ground, staring in utter bewilderment at what had just happened. Jolt and Quicksilver had been standing there 1 second, then were gone the next. Ember scrambled to get up, but by the time she had, the garbage can that had sucked her Jolteon in was long gone. She looked back at Fokko, then to Eon a few yards away, who both wore the same mortified expression. Slowly she sat down, and the realization hit her like a stone: Jolt was gone. Jolt was long gone. Her Jolteon was missing and she was all alone in a foreign place surrounded by alien beings. "Nooo! Jolt! Come back, please!" she wailed mournfully, enough so that several other turned and offered her pitying glances. Fokko, on the other hand, was on a whole different page entirely. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and since she wasn't in battle, that meant that she was about to do something stupid and dangerous, which she was. Now, with everyone still distracted, was her perfect time to escape.

She cast a quick mournful glance at her trainer, her kind beloved trainer, knowing full well that this may have been the last time she ever saw him again. The thought of being away from him forever made her almost want to ditch her escape plan, but she needed to go home again, if only this one last time. Quickly and with the utmost silence, she sprang to her feet, grabbed Ember, and made a furious break for the wall of the reserve, her home. Unfortunately for her, Eon had happened to glance down at Ember just as she grabbed her and took off. At first he stood there, just wondering what she was doing, but as he looked ahead, following her path, it led straight to… "Oh no…" He whispered fearfully, and nudged his way out of the crowd to pursue his Pokémon.

The next few minutes was flurry of activity, mainly running. Eon was running so fast and his mind was so preoccupied with catching Fokko, that he didn't even think to use his pokeball to make her return. Fokko was a bit smaller than him, a psychic type, and carrying a stunned Vulpix, but damn was she fast. Fueled by the intense desire to get back home, Fokko only concentrated on the wall, and how she was going to get over it. She felt no fatigue, no soreness in her muscles or joints, no pounding of her heart in her chest, only the need to get to the wall as fast as she could. Panic began to set in on Eon as he realized that he wasn't going to catch her in time; the distance between her and the wall was closing too fast. Suddenly, his leg caught on a curb as they sprinted across a nearby street, and he fell with a painful thud. Fokko's pokeball became dislodged from his belt and rolled away from him, reminding him of his one final option. Fokko glanced back at Eon and the pokeball, and knew that it was now or never. She had until he grabbed it to get over the wall and home.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for the last few seconds of the chase. Eon lunged for the pokeball as Fokko drew her wand, holding Ember tightly in her other arm. Eon grabbed the ball, turned, and aimed it at Fokko as she felt a surge of energy rush through her, far more than she had ever felt before. "Come back!" he screamed as he clicked the return mechanism, and the red light surged forward. But it was already too late. Fokko turned around and fired a psyshock meant as a warning, but accidentally far too close, hitting Quicksilver, Jolt and Ember's pokeballs and shattering them. She sprang upward and fired the most powerful flame thrower she had ever used at the ground, and it propelled her upward. She soared for a moment, casting a final glance down at Eon's distraught face before it, and everything else in the city, was concealed behind the high walls of the reserve. Fokko landed hard and rolled to absorb some of the shock, dropping Ember in the process. They had done it. The two rolled for a few yards until the came to a complete stop next to one another, Fokko panting hard with a paw on her chest. She had done it. She was home.

Ember got up first, then cast a furious glance at Fokko. "What the hell Fokko!?" she screamed, rage seething from her every pore. "Now how the fuck am I gonna get to Jolt again?!" Fokko looked up, panting hard, then smiled at Ember as if she had just asked the stupidest question ever. "He'll come to you, Ember." She said once she had recovered enough to speak. She sat up, and looked around. They still had about a day's journey on for from the way they came in, and the sun would be at its fullest soon. Ember however, didn't care about any of that, or even where they were, but she was curious about what Fokko had said. "And Just how is he coming to me?" she asked, calming down just a bit. Again, Fokko looked like she wanted to laugh at the confused little Vulpix. "If my hunch is right… the pink paw that shot out of the trash can was Eseral, although I have no idea what she was doing in the city." Ember nodded as if she understood, when in reality she hadn't even noticed the paw. "And if they're with Eseral," she continued, "then they'll end up here eventually. Eseral lives with my pack, that's how I know." Ember was already up and scanning the horizon before she even finished. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" she cried. Fokko had no objections. She stood up, retrieved her wand from where it was laying a few feet away, and then started on a brisk jog in the direction of her home. It was going to be a long day.

It was now about sunset, and Ember was ready to drop. She had no idea how Fokko kept moving, let alone jogging as she had all day. She just kept looking forward, happy and determined at the same time, nonstop all day. "How much longer?!" Ember whined, her legs and paws throbbing painfully. Her voice seemed to rouse Fokko from her trance, as it had been the first thing said all day. She slowly stopped, and reviewed how much progress they had made. They were close now, very close, and Fokko was impressed with the little Vulpix for toughing it out that far. She had definitely earned a break, but Fokko had no intentions of stopping not even for food, despite the fact that now hunger was clawing at both their bellies. "Not much farther, just another hour or two," Fokko judged as she picked Ember up. There was no need to stop and no need for Ember to suffer anymore. Ember was clearly disappointed that they weren't stopping for food, but she kept the words to herself and instead curled up in Fokko's arms. She tried her best to rest, even a little, but the Braixen's jogging prevented that entirely. It was still better than having to run herself, and eventually Ember just resigned to laying her head on Fokko's shoulder and watching the darkness set in on the reserve. The sunset here, igniting the land with its fiery color was beautiful, and could even be compared to the natural beauty of the sunsets back home by Jolt's lake. She chose not to dwell on thoughts of home or Jolt, for now at least, not wanting to break down into sobs in front of her new friend.

It was nearly midnight before the pack that Fokko called home finally came into view. She stopped finally, and set Ember on the ground, who hadn't slept a wink the entire ride. "There it is…" Fokko said, pointing to the large mass of Pokémon below them. "Welcome to my home." Ember couldn't make out much in the darkness, and very few Pokémon down there were still awake anyway. Suddenly, Ember felt eyes drilling into the back of her head. She cast a glance up at Fokko, who was far too preoccupied by looking at her home, and thus oblivious. Ember slowly turned around, and saw nothing but a pair of bright red eyes staring back at her. She opened her mouth, but the creature's yellow rings suddenly flared up, causing the scream to die in her throat. All she could do was watch in horror as the figure slowly approached, its sleek, black body looking deadly in the moonlight. There was no doubt in Ember's mind that she was going to die, unless Fokko could save her. The Pokémon crouched low, as if it were about to pounce, when Ember finally found her voice again. "FOKKO!" She screamed, her voice shattering the Braixen's concentration on the sight below, and even making her flinch. The shadow Pokémon seemed to know its cover was blown, because it suddenly sprang forth at Fokko. The years of battling constantly shad sharpened the Braixen's reflexes though, and in a flash she had an ember at the tip of her wand, pointed to the Pokémon's head. Ember would never in a thousand years have expected what she did next. "Shadow!" She cried happily, and threw her arms around the shadowy figure, revealed to be an Umbreon by the small flame's light.

"Fokko? Is that… but how? I thought you were dead!" The Umbreon cried in disbelief, before finally hugging the Braixen in return. Ember just stood there, dumbstruck. Fokko could tell what the Vulpix was thinking, and she stopped hugging Shadow long enough to explain. "Ember, this is Shadow. He's Eseral's husband, and the night watchman, which is why he snuck up on us." The Umbreon offered her an apologetic smile, then nodded his head in greeting. Ember clutched her chest to make sure her heart was still beating, and tiredness soon set in as the fear induced adrenaline rush died down. "Awesome," she said. "Great to meet you, but can we go now? I'm hungry and tired!" Both of the younger Pokémon chuckled at the cub for a moment, then nodded and started down the hill with Shadow in the lead. "It's a good thing you guys came when you did, we're relocating tomorrow." Shadow said with a hint of pain in his voice. "Relocating?" Fokko asked, and Ember groaned. That just meant more travelling. Shadow explained all about the attack that had taken place two days before, and how Eseral had been killed. Fokko chuckled as he mentioned the last part about Eseral, much to the Umbreon's confusion. "She's not dead, Shadow." Fokko explained. "She was captured by humans, like I was. I saw her today, but long story short, she and two of my new friends, a Jolteon and an Eevee, are with her along with another Eevee, and I'm pretty sure that they're heading home as we speak."

Shadow looked incredibly relieved to hear that, to the point where Fokko thought she saw a tear in his eye. "But, why didn't you stop her then?" he asked, and Fokko proceeded to tell the story of how the trash can had flown over them and abducted their two friends when it slammed into them. By the time she finished, they were at the bottom, and now Ember could see the sleeping members of the pack more clearly. "Well, I won't trouble you anymore. You two look tired and hungry, and frankly your fur is a mess. I'll bet you have a lot of catching up to do with your family, Fokko," Shadow said, pointing to a den near the edge of the pack. "Promise me you'll come talk to me later tomorrow though, okay?" Fokko nodded, thanking him and giving him a final hug before turning toward her family's den.

Fokko had been waiting years for this, ever since she was captured. Her body was shaking in anticipation, but nevertheless she walked briskly and excitedly. When they were at the entrance, she waited nervously for a second, before getting down on her knees and peering inside. 3 Sleeping Fennekins were laying in the darkness, snoring peacefully. "Mom? Dad? Honey?" She softly called all 3 Fennekins by name, and one by one they woke up. "Um, excuse me miss, is there something you need?" her father said groggily. "Dad, it's me! Fokko! I'm home!" she cried as loudly as she could in a whisper, and suddenly all three Fennekins jerked awake. Fokko's mother lit a small flame, illuminating the den, and the 3 bewildered Fennekins sat looking at their long lost family member. "No… It can't be… You're dead…" Honey whispered as Fokko sat down in the corner, followed by Ember. "I was captured, not killed, and given to a human. He trained me, and I evolved, but now I've come back to you guys." Slowly they started to realize the similarities of her appearance to those of the Fennekin they once knew, and one by one they all burst into tears. Fokko was the last to cry, and all four of them embraced each other in a tight hug. Finally, their family was whole again.

Ember looked over and spotted an Oran berry laying off to the side. Glancing around, she quickly snatched it when no one was looking and sent it down her throat, barely chewing. The sweet juices seemed 1000 times as delicious and exquisite as they had normally, and Ember immediately wanted more. Her stomach growled loudly, loud enough to attract the attention of the others. "Oh, where are my manners?" Fokko's father said, wiping away his tears. "My name is Fenko, and this is my wife, Fennec." Fennec nodded, also struggling to wipe away tears but with less success. "My name's Honey," the last Fennekin said, apparently Fokko's younger sister. They all seemed friendly enough, but right then Ember and Fokko's stomach growled at the same time. "You must be starving, and we have lots more food than we need," Fenko said. That was music to Ember's ears. Without so much as thinking, she turned to the beautiful pile of berries, picked up a Pecha, and shoved it in her mouth. She was soon joined by Fokko with a Pomeg, and together the two ate until at last their bellies were full.

Ember promptly fell asleep once she had finished her last bite, more involuntarily than not, and Fokko moved her over to a comfortable corner. She then turned to her family, but her father simply stated "introductions can wait until the morning. Come now, sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Fokko nodded, and together the family laid down, quickly passing back into sleep, finally whole once again. Ember had had really weird dreams that night. Something about a young Pikachu that wanted to play with her, but she couldn't touch. It wanted to take her into some weird cave after a while, but she didn't go in. At least, she didn't remember going in. How odd...


End file.
